mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Magnum R
The Great Magnum Revolver ''' |Gurēto Magnamu Reborubā}}, shorten as '''Great Magnum R is a Fully Cowled Mini 4WD car that was released by Tamiya on September 15, 2018. It was featured in the manga [[Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! Return Racers!|''Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! Return Racers!]] as Go Seiba's 9th machine and was the upgraded form of Great Magnum Type-Zero in the series. It also appears in [[Let's & Go! Tsubasa: Next Racers Legend|''Let's & Go! Tsubasa: Next Racers Legend]], which Tsubasa borrowed from Go temporarily after his Z Wing Magnum got damaged in one of the races in the series. General info Although it retains some aspects of its predecessor, the overall designs of the car has become more blocky. In the manga, it sports the M-shaped rear spoiler, while the actual kit sports the GT-style rear spoiler. One noticeable features of this car is its side cowls design, which resembles the revolver's body and has the revolving cylinders on each side. The car is notable to be the first Magnum car to be equipped with the front motor chassis, and in this case, FM-A Chassis. The front bonnet can be removed and reveals a small trunk space where racer can place the mass damper weights (with maximum lengths of 11.5 mm) into it. It was in the traditional Magnum color scheme of while base body with blue and red, flame-styled body decals. It was equipped with the neon green, small diameter low-profile A-spoke wheels paired with the black low profile tires. Both the chassis frame and the A parts were molded in black. In the manga Let's & Go! Return Racers! Following Go's defeat at the hands of Haruto Ogami and his Haru 100 and having his Great Magnum Type-Zero damaged in the race, Go has repaired and upgraded the car to a incomplete state, in hopes for a rematch toward Haruto. In order to complete his car, Go had to go to the mountain alone to fine-tuning it. Unlucky for him, he didn't noticed that he and his car was going toward the cliff side during practice run and was fall down from there, knocked himself out as a result. When he wakes up, he found himself in a house belongs to a old bear hunter. Go later goes out and practice run again, and manage to master the monstrous acceleration the car has while the compressed-air calibers inside the side revolvers were used. Just as he mastered the car, he unfortunately encounter a one-eye bear! Though the bear hunter, who just arrived to the scene to hunt down said bear, told Go to stay down, Go refused and decided to have his car ram toward the bear with the Magnum Gating Attack special move. The ram was so powerful that the car that, aside from damaging the car's front bumper and front cowls, managed to sent the bear flying backward, and scares the bear, causing it to run away in retreat. Go later has a rematch with Haruto in the next Japan Cup tournament with his repaired car, naming it Great Magnum Revolver. In the end, Go won the race against Haruto after a intense battle. The car was, for a while, under repair. Lydia, an American girl, borrowed Go's Great Magnum Revolver to race against Retsu and his BlastSonic, and won, partly due to Retsu's car doesn't aged well. As noted, the Great Magnum Revolver can achieve greater acceleration with the Magnum Gating Attack, in which both side of the revolver propellers (Which stores the compressed-air calibers) were used. In addition to this, the new Magnum can even greater cornering with the Magnum Revolver Inazuma Shot, in which only one side (the outer side) of the revolver propeller was used to causes the car to cornering on its own in the circuit that has the fences destroyed by Haru 100. Technical info Gallery Boxart GreatMagnumRBoxart.png See also Magnum series * Magnum Saber * Victory Magnum * Cyclone Magnum * Beat-Magnum * Lightning-Magnum * BisonMagnum * Z Wing Magnum External links Tamiya Japan * Great Magnum R on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Great Magnum R on Tamiya America official website Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Tetsuhiro Koshita Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! series